daisy_brownfandomcom-20200215-history
Makeup Swatches with Alan the Monster!!!! transcript
(Groaning and moaning) Hi! Say hi. (More moaning) okay guys I'm going to cut. right to the chase, today, we are going to be doing swatches of makeup! If you follow me on Twitter, uh, @daisybrownreal you know that I am really interested in makeup, um, and so I thought that we just like swatch some on Alan because I've also been wanting to do, um, a makeup tutorial on Alan, I think it'd be really cool to see on a monster skin type what makeup would look like as you can see I already swatched one. It's a really pretty blue he's just a little fussy because he just wants to sugar water and so yeah, he's kind of lethargic. Um but I'm not because I finally got a good night's sleep and so- well a good days sleep- and so now, um, I'm ready to film some videos! huh Alan? Right? (Tired groans) so let's get right into it oh wait but before we do um, um, (Trying to impress) Oh yeah! be sure to drop a like on this video, um, like it up and let's get to 300 likes yeah um we can do it. (Silent embarrassment) so I'm gonna start off with... gonna start off with lipsticks this is a really pretty berry looking lipstick. Ooooh. Ooooh Alan! I think this is your color. nice, yeah I think magenta is your color Alan. I'm also going to mention that some of these I found in the Attic and others of these I got at a dollar store so there's a mix I don't know how old the ones in the attic where I don't know why my dad had those, um, but ah, let's see. Okay don't throw a fit. Let's let's dip into this pretty purple, okay so it's um it's pretty sheer. Pretty sheer, yeah I think it's pretty it's like a highlighter foryou Alan. Oh, oops. Wanna do a highlight? okay let's, oh I've been really excited about this I found this thing at a dollar store it's called a pocket palette. um, and it's where for one dollar you get all this eyeshadow and it's really small and so I can fit right in your pocket, so I'm going to try this out on Alan. I also got a um, eyeshadow brush, an eyeshadow brush um, so let's use this for some swatches, this is a, called the glam diva palette and so a lot of them are purple I'm going to look really good on you Alan. okay so that one was also very sheer or maybe it's just not really showing up because, he has purple undertones. I know. I- can you guys tell that Im like really excited? (angry groans) I'm really excited about this, I'm really excited to play around with makeup this is the first time I've ever really had the opportunity to 'cause like I said there's no salons in my town. Okay so that one's a pretty... sheer black. Oh did you guys notice I gave Alan a headband as a choker looks pretty nice huh? um. (feelings of awkward glee and pride) So let's dip into this magenta. (embarrassment.) Okay, we're gonna dip into that a little bit more. Ooh. okay nice. Oh, and I should also mention that I only have one eyeshadow brush so I'm going to be using the same brush for all of these. Um. I don't know why you'd need more brushes though. Okay a lot of these, um, a lot of the pocket palette eyeshadows are pretty sheer ooh Okay Alan, you don't have to cry. Don't cry Alan. Alright so I'm gonna so a lot of those were pretty sheer I think that a lot of it has to do with the fact that they were very similar to his natural skin color, so let's dip into some green, okay. (Trying to impress strangers) Let's dip into some green. Oooh! That's a nice contrast. That's a nice contrast, um, see what else do we have? What else do we have, I have i found and picked up a lot of makeup, also I'm sorry if this video is filmed kind of wildly, I'm trying to swatch with one hand and hold the camera with the other. Um, so this is a highlighter that I got somewhere. I dropped it but then I re-pressed it and so that's why it looks a little bit lumpy let's try it (gasp) let'sdo it on Alan's cheekbones! Yes! Ready, Oooohh!!! mmm, So pretty, let's get it on that forehead. Wait a second, let's put that purple on your forehead of that, um, highlighter that we were talking about aren't you You good Alan? Okay he's gone to sleep if you wanna sleep but... I dunno, and I know I'm way too excited about this and it's pretty late and so it makes sense that he goes to sleep and also he sleeps with his eyes open. um. So let's, oh my gosh I'm just gonna try putting a little bit Wow. (Childish wonder) That looks so cute. Aw Alan I wish you were awake. Let's blend that out. Yes. That looks so pretty. Like I've noticed that, well I mean like I've said I've just recently realized that um no one else in the world has a monster apparently, I mean no one that I've been able to find and so it's like I think that it'd be really interesting to see makeup on a monster's skin because I haven't seen anyone else do that so monster swatches. Um so let's tap into this blue. This is one of the ones that was from the- I just hit his eye! Okay he's asleep. Like I said he didn't really feel his eyes. Oh my gosh, Alan I wish you were awake. Okay I'm way too excited about this guys. Alright, I think that I'm going to stop for right now, and then later when Alan is awake, we can do like a full face of makeup. Like a full monster makeup tutorial! I'm just, (laughing) this is really fun! This is really fun playing around with makeup! See like yeah I've always wanted to be a beautician. I just never really, I never really had makeup to work with I- we have a bunch and we've had a bunch in this attic this whole time! Alright, I should stop, I should stop putting makeup on Alan um. It's just really fun um so, yeah. I'm going to go for right now guys but I will definitely be back soon. And... like, thanks for watching thanks for giving me... like lending me your ears, and hanging out with me. It means a lot. It means a lot. Even when I go- even when I don't go on Twitter for a few weeks, because Alan has been, um, struggling a little bit and so thanks very sticking by even when... Even when I'm not back consistent when uploads so thank you guys, it really does meet a lot. Um, my camera's about to run out of battery oh no, okay, so we're going to go bye guys! Alan says- Alan would say bye if he was awake, Bye!